


Cavity

by Annabel_Lee_06660



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Emetophilia, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lolita, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is really fucked up tbh, Vomiting, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel_Lee_06660/pseuds/Annabel_Lee_06660
Summary: Misa Amane is loyal to Light Yagami to a fault. But she’s still a woman with needs and L is more than happy to oblige her.Or: Misa has a midnight snack with a certain insomniac detective.-Heed the tags-
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Kudos: 9





	Cavity

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all... I don’t even know what this is. 
> 
> It’s 2 AM and this was picking at my brain so intently that I just had to write it down before I lost it all. 
> 
> Emetophilia - a fetish involving sexual arousal due to vomiting or watching others vomit
> 
> Feederism/Feeder - someone who gets off on feeding another person
> 
> Like I said, man... idk.

Misa Amane knows that she’s beautiful. She knows the power that she holds over men. They fold over easily with one bat of her luscious lashes. They tumble like a house of cards when she pouts those lips. If there’s even the slightest hope of getting to sleep with her, they’ll do whatever she asks. 

Then she met Light Yagami. She loves him. He is her whole world and he’s _handsome_. He’s so handsome that it just isn’t fair. And he’s so smart, too. The fact that he’s Kira is the icing on the cake. She’s found the perfect man. The total package. 

Too bad he’s completely devoid of any sort of affection towards her. Not just that, he barely even has sex with her. It’s because of this that she’s been driven to such desperate measures. Where Light is reluctant to give Misa what she wants, L is happy to oblige and give her what she needs. 

She pushes through the door to L’s room where he’s waiting for her. Just as he has been every single night for the past month. Light thinks she’s here acting as the second Kira. He’s asked her to try and seduce the eccentric detective, to get as much information out of him as possible. It’s all part of Light’s plan to eliminate him once and for all. 

He doesn’t know that she comes here for a far more selfish reason.

Misa stands at the doors and holds L’s dark-eyed gaze. She can tell he’s observing and analyzing her, appraising her appearance. She knows he’ll be pleased because she knows what L Lawliet likes. He enjoys how she looks in black lace, leather chokers, fishnets and boots. But he goes _crazy_ for her little Lolita outfits. He must have a thing for girls with daddy issues, though he’s never actually confirmed this. 

Today, she’s chosen to wear a pale pink, silk dress with satin ribbon accents and pure white ruffles. The lace of her bodice is drawn tightly, snatching her waist in properly. She feels the bones digging into her ribs, pushing her breasts up and out. Beneath the layered skirts she wears a tulle petticoat and thigh-high tights that are each clipped to a garter. No underwear, though. L doesn’t want to have to fumble with her panties. 

The detective finally beckons her to him. He has all the usual paraphernalia laid out - the strawberries, the whipped cream, the chocolate syrup, and the bananas. Misa is already salivating at the thought of being fed and when she sees the shiny titanium butt plug with the fluffy, pink fox tail, she nearly squeals with delight. L notices her looking and he picks it up, lets her hold it in her hands. 

“It’s bigger than last time.” He says, “I thought it was time to move up.”

Misa chews her bottom lip. “Yes.”

L takes the plug back from her and holds his hand up to cup his ear as if he hadn’t heard her properly. “Yes, what?”

Misa blushes. “Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.” L says, satisfied, “Are you hungry?”

Misa nods. “Starving.”

“You didn’t eat anything?” He asks, raising a brow. 

“Nothing. All day. Just like you told me.”

“That’s my girl.” He praises her with a pat on her head, “Why don’t you sit?”

L gestures to his lap with a tap against his thigh.

Misa does as she’s told. L makes room for her in the space of his lap. He pushes the cart of food over so he can reach it and picks up a silver fork. 

“I think we should start with strawberries.” He says, stabbing one of the ripe, red fruits with the fork.

Misa opens her mouth and lets him deposit the berry. She happily devours it, leaves and all. L praises her and continues. This time, he puts two in her mouth at once. Misa chews carefully and swallows it all down. L pauses to see how she’s doing, but she’s really fine. They’ve only just begun after all.

The next few berries, L feeds Misa with his bare hands. He pushes them forcefully into her waiting mouth, squashing the red meat of the fruit all over her chin in the process. Misa struggles to hold all the food in her mouth, dribbling thick ropes of drool from her strained lips. L scolds her quietly, forces her to chew and swallow by keeping her nostrils plugged with his fingers. She hastily chews and forces the food down her throat so that she can finally breathe. L releases his grip and she coughs and hacks, gasping for breath.

“That’s my girl.” He croons, pushing her hair away from her ear and kissing her there, “Whipped cream next?”

Misa nods, her eyes watering. “Yes, Master.”

The whipped cream L uses is the real deal. Watari has it made especially for him at a confectionary shop in town. He brings home tubs of it for the antisocial detective, storing it in a walk-in cooler for occasions such as this.

L scoops the whipped cream from the silver dessert bowl it is piled up in. He instructs Misa to open wide and spoon feeds it to her. One spoonful. Two. Three. Four, five, and six come in rapid succession and Misa feels nauseous suddenly. L recognizes the signs and he sets the spoon down. This is what he wanted. For her to become so engorged with sweets that she can’t keep it down.

Misa starts gagging, saliva and mucus dripping from her nose and mouth. It’s stained red from all the berries she’s consumed and it bleeds into the white cotton of L’s shirt as it dribbles into him.

“That’s a girl.” L coaxes, “Let it out.”

Misa gags again, spitting up nothing but viscous saliva. L sighs and shoves his fingers into the back of her throat to induce vomiting. Misa lurches forward with the sensation of bile rising into her throat. She hunches over and vomits. Masticated strawberry chunks and sloppy pools of melted whipped cream cover the front of her dress and the front of L’s shirt. She blinks away tears, wipes snot from her nose. L grabs her chin roughly and pulls her to him for a kiss.

He groans into her mouth, tasting the tang of bile, feeling the sticky slime of mucus and the chunks of strawberry meat. He grabs a fist full of her blonde hair and pulls her head back so he can lick the mess on her throat clean. Misa squirms and wriggles as his tongue slides over her neck. The acidic stench of vomit fills the room and she can feel it oozing through the fabric of her dress and pooling between her thighs. 

L pulls away finally, his hair and face a mess. He pulls one of the puffy sleeves of her dress down from her shoulder in an attempt to free one of her breasts. When the dress doesn’t give, L pulls with more force and tears the garment at the seam. Misa squeaks when he pulls out her naked breast, plump and full, and bites into her hardening nipple. By the time he’s done and removes his mouth from her, she’s covered in angry, purple welts. L is always mindful about where he marks her. Always in places that no one can see. 

“Would you like a banana?” He asks politely.

Misa nods desperately. “Yes. Yes, Master.”

L sloppily peels one of the bananas and discards the skin. He has her open her mouth and try to take the entire length of the fruit in one bite. Misa gags and coughs as L shoves the tropical fruit into the back of her throat and beyond. She feels it stuck in her throat, cutting off her air supply. She begins to panic, clutching at her throat. Luckily for her, the banana is soft enough that she’s able to break it down enough so it can pass. 

“I need a drink. Please, Master.” Misa sobs. 

L’s beverage of choice for his little girl is whole milk and he pours it into a glass from a carafe on the cart. Misa greedily guzzles down the milk, her stomach aching. She feels over satisfied and bloated. Heavy. L knows this, but he proceeds to feed her another banana in the exact same fashion. This time, Misa doesn’t even get the fruit all the way down before she vomits all over herself and him again.

Milk pours from her nostrils, dribbles from her lower lip, spatters to the floor. Beneath her, she can feel how hard L’s cock is in his pants. She keeps vomiting, thick banana chunks all over her face and chin, until there’s nothing left. L catches some of it in his hand and squishes the meat between his fingers. Misa gasps as he swipes a handful through her blonde hair and down the back of her neck. He does this several more times until her hair is heavy with banana and her entire face is covered. He kisses her, grinding his hard dick against her ass.

“You taste so sweet.” He murmurs, licking the mess from his fingers, “Are you still hungry?”

Misa is still hungry. There’s nothing left in her stomach keeping her full. “Yes, Master. I’m so hungry.”

L grabs the chocolate syrup and uncaps the bottle. “Tilt your head back, mouth open.”

Misa does as she’s told. L hold the syrup above her waiting mouth and begins dispensing it to her. Misa’s mouth overflows and she moves to close her clips together, but L is quick. He yanks on her hair and growls at her to keep her _fucking_ mouth open like a good little whore and so she does. Chocolate syrup dribbles all over her, coating her hair and dripping underneath her clothes. She feels it filling the space in the dress where her breasts are held. L doesn’t stop until the entire bottle is spent. 

Meanwhile, Misa is coughing up the excess syrup, turning her head to the side and vomiting again. L caresses her back as she heaves, hunched over in pain. Her throat is on fire and her stomach muscles are aching, but L isn’t finished with her. Not yet. 

“Stand up.” He says and she does. 

L is just as much of a mess as she is. His clothes are covered in vomit and he stands barefoot in a puddle of it, his toes squishing through the muck like a pig in shit. 

“Bend over.”

Misa does. She gasps and digs her teeth into her lower lip. She feels L’s hands, cold as ice, pushing the layers of tulle and silk up to her waist. Misa has slimy saliva and bile coating her thighs and L crouches down so that he can lick her clean. His tongue pushes into the crack of her ass and around to the sopping wet smoothness of her cunt. She nearly loses her balance when he sucks on her clit, bites down on the meat of her buttocks. He slaps her there with his bare hand. Once. Twice. He’s not gentle and she squeals in pain and pleasure. 

L spreads the cheeks of her ass apart and dips his tongue in between. He pushes into her and she shivers, legs shaking. He tastes her like a child who is licking cake batter clean from the sides of a mixing bowl. He slides three fingers into her pussy and curls them, angling them to press against her G spot. He finger fucks her and greedily devours her ass until she comes, squirting, gushing all over his hand. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, standing and showing her the plug. 

“God… Yes, Master.” She whimpers. 

L smirks. He dips the titanium toy into the bowl of whipped cream, covering its surfaces well. Then he grabs another banana. Misa squeaks when she feels him pressing the peeled fruit into her ass. It isn’t firm enough to hold its shape and it ends up a squishy, sloppy mess. L uses it as lubricant, along with the whipped cream, to insert the plug into Misa’s anus. 

She giggles. “It’s cold!”

“Your body heat will warm it up soon enough.” L says, having her kneel down on the ground in front of him. 

Misa looks up at him through vomit-caked eyelashes. He grabs her face, squeezing her cheeks, jerking her head around. 

“You’re such a pretty, messy little slut, aren’t you.” He sighs.

She nods. “I’m your little slut.”

“My dirty girl.” He says through his teeth, “Not dirty enough, though. I want you _filthy_.”

L unzips his pants and hauls out his hard cock. He orders Misa to suck it and she obeys. She’s so obedient. The perfect fucking whore. L grabs her golden hair and forces his entire length into her throat. Misa gags and chortles, her spit bubbling around the base of his dick. She slaps his thighs, squirms uncomfortably. He doesn’t let up right away. He makes her struggle and then pulls her back with a satisfying pop. 

Misa’s face is a mess. Her mascara is running and her lipstick is smeared all over, covered in drying vomit and God knows what else. L gives her a second to catch her breath before he’s pushing his dick back into her mouth and violently fucking her face. Misa is powerless to fight. L is so much stronger than her and he dominates her easily. Still, she’s having a very hard time trying to throat his entire length when he’s ramming it in like a crazy person. 

Before long, it’s too much for the girl and she’s vomiting again. This time, it’s all bile, bright yellow and stinging and acidic. L doesn’t stop fucking her mouth, though, and she keeps wretching, his cock covered in bile and saliva and snot from her weeping nostrils. He finally lets up again. Not because he wants to give her a reprieve, but because he doesn’t want to come yet. Not until he’s fucked her properly. 

“Come here.” He says, helping her to her feet. 

Misa nearly slips in the mess they’ve created, but he keeps her steady. He has her kneel in the chair with her back facing him so he can fuck her from behind. He holds her arms behind her back as he does, using her wrists for leverage. He pulls her back into him, his cock stabbing into her repeatedly. The legs of the chair squeak across the floor as he pushes, harder, faster, again and again and again.

Misa feels the familiar soaking wetness of her own vomit between her legs as L fucks her hard with his bile-covered prick. She’s learned to love what they do in here, after hours when everyone’s settled down for the night. She’s learned to love the sights, the sounds, the smells, and the tastes. L comes inside her like he always does, fingers digging into the fleshy part of her hips. She’s so full now between the semen and the bile and remnants of banana that her cunt is just leaking everywhere once he pulls out. 

L zips back up and helps Misa to her feet once again. He helps her strip off her ruined dress and hands her a clean towel.

“You can shower in my room.” He offers, “As for the dress, I think it’s beyond saving.”

“It’s fine.” She says, “I still have, like, thirty of them in my closet.”

He grins. “Wonderful to know.”

She turns and stops when she feels pressure against her anus. L has grabbed a hold of the fox tail at the end of the plug. She’d totally forgotten it was even in there. She allows L to pull the toy from inside of her and sighs with relief. 

“I’m glad you remembered.” She says with a laugh, “That would have been difficult to explain to Light.”

“Yagami-kun would have been able to piece it together fairly easily.” L jokes. 

Misa stops with her hand on the knob to the bathroom. She glances at L over her shoulder. She’s completely naked before him and absolutely disgusting, but he looks at her like she’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen and she likes that. She _loves_ that. Light doesn’t look at her like that. 

“You know,” She says mischievously, “The night is young and you’re just as messy as I am.”

“What does Miss Amane have up her sleeve, I wonder…” L furrows his brow in thought. 

It’s all for show. He knows exactly what she’s implying. He responds by grabbing his own towel and following her into the bathroom.

He was never any good at resisting the temptations of sweets. And Misa Amane is the sweetest thing he’s tasted in his entire life. 

  
  



End file.
